


A Quiet Celebration

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, PlayChoices, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Children, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Alex and Thomas enjoy a quiet moment following the twin’s first birthday party.
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Alex Hunt, Thomas Hunt/Alex Spencer, Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	A Quiet Celebration

**Thomas Hunt Masterlists/Series: [[Red Carpet Diaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[Hollywood U](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)] || [[Love & Scotch (HWU/Open Heart Crossover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099863/chapters/55265896))] || [[#HollywoodHacks (HWU/LoveHacks Crossover)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933341/chapters/57554176)] || [[The Bogart Diaries Series (RCD-Puppy Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210658/chapters/58322749))]**

The once pristine black and gold decor was turned upside down by the many guests who joined the celebration. The room previously filled with music, laughter, and the melodic sounds of joyous voices had faded to a quiet stillness.

Too tired to move, Alex stood motionless in the living room a few feet from the couch. Her shoulders slumped, but her lips curled up, leaving a smile that reached her eyes, despite the weight of her exhaustion. 

His arms wrapped around her from behind, enveloping her into his chest. The coarse hair of his beard tickled her neck as Thomas brushed a tender kiss behind her ear. The warmth of his breath seeped over her skin. 

Alex leaned further into her husband, resting her head on his shoulder; all the while, her attention never left her children.

He opened his mouth to speak; however, there were no words to convey what he felt in that moment with his family. 

The twins had bubbled with a fountain of seemingly endless energy and excitement as the party lingered on. They loved the attention, fanfare, and gifts they received as they celebrated their first birthday with family and friends. It might not be a day they would remember due to their young age, but their proud parents were certain that they enjoyed themselves enough to make it all worth it.

The two were now out cold on the couch. Vincent’s mouth hung open, a small stream of drool spilling onto the cushion. His body twisted to the side as he quite literally collapsed mid-motion. He had apparently lost one shoe at some point as he only wore one now. Felicity, on the other hand, had been slightly more graceful when she fell. Her body curled around a throw pillow, her thumb rested in her mouth. Her eyes crinkled in the corners as she slept soundly beside her brother.

Their ever-faithful pup, Bogart, kept a careful watch below them. Every so often, he would carefully press his nose to them as if to check that they were still breathing before returning to his post once more. If one of their little feet began to slip over the edge of the cushion, Bogart would nudge it back to safety. He had taken his role as protector very seriously ever since the first day he met the twins. They were his, and he was theirs. 

The two parents remained, gazing in awe at what they had created, taking a moment to enjoy this quiet celebration just the five of them. How fast a year could pass by. How quickly those beautiful babies had grown, and how much more they still had to look forward to. The longing of their hearts made only one silent plea: for time to slow down.


End file.
